Many applications use square posts projecting outwardly from the back of panels such as used in computer machines and in telephone exchanges. Square posts are also used in conjunction with printed circuit boards. A variety of ways of connecting wire to these square posts have been used in the past. For example, where the posts are spaced wide enough apart, wire wrapping techniques provides an acceptable termination.
Terminating coaxial cable; i.e., cable having a center or signal-carrying wire, a shielding jacket and a ground wire for the shielding jacket, in miniature applications is quite a different problem. The difficulty lies in the fact that two wires must be terminated in an extremely small space. An example of such dimensions is square posts 0.025 inches on a side and with a large number of them being positioned on a back panel in 0.100 inch centers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for terminating coaxial wire and a means for removably connecting such onto square posts.